Chocolate
by fuckyoujames
Summary: Lily, como todos, tiene un placer culpable. Una "debilidad". O lo que sea. Oneshot J&L.


_Disclaimer_: Todo es de Jotacá. He pensado seriamente comprar (o arrendar) a James, así que con él no se metan. No es mío, pero lo será.

______________________________________________________________________

_Chocolate_

Lily era una más.

Una más de aquellos que son adictos al chocolate. Pero sabía que, de todas las personas del mundo que amaban a esa golosina, ella era la más adicta. Era como un placer culpable, ya que tampoco le gustaba que el resto supiera. Lo sabía Remus_ (quizás por eso se llevaban tan bien) _y un par de personas más. Lily Evans era de esas que, a pesar de quebrantar quien sabe cuantas reglas y de ser prefecta y premio anual, salía en la noche _(o en el día, mientras fuera discreta y sigilosa)_ a las cocinas a buscar un trozo de aquel alimento dulce compuesto de cacao. Guardaba en su baúl _(bien al fondo, para que nadie lo encontrara)_ unas pocas barras en caso de emergencia y lo comía escondida _(porque aunque Lily fuera una persona caracterizada por ser solidaria y generosa, con el chocolate simplemente, no podía serlo)._

Por eso cuando James Potter no quiso darle una barra_ (que para más remate era rellena) _ella se alteró. Le hubiese gustado haber tenido su propio chocolate y escupirle que no necesitaba que le diera, pero no podía porque se le habian acabado todas las raciones, hasta las de emergencia _(maldita seas Lily, porque eres tan cerda)._

- Te doy solo si me lo pides por favor y me das un abrazo – le dijo él alejando el chocolate del brazo de Lily, que amenazaba con arrebatárselo – es simple Lily, agradece que no te pido un beso.

- Oh claro Potter, demasiado simple – espetó ella – Tan simple que ni aunque me paguen lo haría – era tan orgullosa que no podía rebajarse a pedirle por favor algo a Potter y menos abrazarlo _(sería recordado como el día en que Lily Evans perdió su dignidad y su reputación)._

James la verdad, estaba feliz con la situación. Quizás había descubierto el punto débil de Lily y eso le convenía, claro. Obviamente debía sacar provecho de aquello.

- Tu pierdes Evans – respondió partiendo un trozo y metiéndoselo a la boca – pero te informo que eres muy estúpida porque este es el mejor chocolate que he probado – agregó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al castillo _(ya que estaban en los jardines)._

- Eh, tu te quedas – lo agarró del brazo y lo sentó otra vez – que no te vas de aquí sin antes darme chocolate Potter.

Su mirada era fulminante. De hecho James pensaba que sacaría un hacha o palo y lo agarraría a golpes ahí mismo por un insignificante trozo de chocolate _(para él claro, era obvio que para Lily era como un Dios, imagínense, como un Dios esa cosa comestible)_

Pero el no podía perder. Alguna vez tenía que ganar ¿no? Lograría que Lily Evans le suplicara por un pedacito y quien sabe, hasta podría ganar un abrazo _(o un golpe si es que las cosas se salían de control)_

- Que no Evans, si no me lo pides como debe ser y no me abrazas no hay trato – dijo entre burlón y serio – Vamos Lily, no es mucho.

- Jamás – contestó determinante – ¿Estás loco Potter? ¿Yo abrazarte a ti? En tus sueños, yo se que me deseas pero lamentable, jamás recibirás un abrazo mío. Menos por chocolate _(si claro, estaba loca por un pedazo. Pero tampoco podía perder. ¿Puede haber alguien más orgulloso que James o Lily?)_

- Evans yo se que te mueres por esto – movió la barra frente a sus ojos, molestándola – ¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota? Yo se que hasta Remus me abrazaría aunque se viera gay y tu, que eres mujer_ (supongo, a veces pienso que eres veela)_ no quieres. Definitivamente, te faltan gramos para el kilo, o algo.

- Sin ofender Potter – espetó claramente molesta – no soy idiota, tengo dignidad. Pero creo que podría bueno no se, supongo que no es tan terrible pedirlo como se debe…

- ¿…?

- James, ¿podrías por favor convidarme un poco de tu chocolate? – preguntó entre cabreada y resignada – Te lo agradecería mucho – terminó torpe _(debe ser porque nunca había tratado a James Potter de esa forma. Con tanta, eh… ¿parsimonia?)_

- ¡Muy bien Evans! – exclamó él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por ese avance. Sin embargo, aun quedaba el otro acuerdo – pero te falta algo ¿recuerdas? Eran dos condiciones _(mal comentario James)._

- ¡Eres un tonto idiota arrogante interesado Potter! – escupió furiosa – me rebajé a pedirte un trozo de chocolate perdiendo toda mi dignidad en ello y ¿así quieres que cumpla lo otro? Estás loco, no lo haré. Puedes meterte tu chocolate por donde te quepa – y ahora ella se puso de pie, con intenciones de irse de aquel lugar.

Pero James Potter también tiene dignidad _(y sabe jugar)._

- Te quedas Lily – y como hace rato lo habían hecho con él, la agarró del brazo y la sentó nuevamente – pues está bien, te entiendo. Te regalaré un pedazo.

Le extendió un trozo _(muy grande por cierto) _que ella no podría rechazar. Pero para cuando ella estiró su brazo, el la agarró y la tiró hacía sí, cayendo los dos hacia atrás, Lily encima de él. James la apretó contra su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura _(una pose muy poco común en ellos cabe decir)._

Lo que más sorprendió a ambos es que ninguno hizo nada.

Solo se dedicaron a observar.

James podría haber contado las pequeñas pecas que se formaban sobre las mejillas de Lily. Pero como tal vez no tendría tanto tiempo, se dedicó a mirar sus ojos. Los más verdes que había visto en su vida, y seguramente los más hermosos. Su boca, en ese momento entreabierta, de un color y una textura tan deseables. Su nariz, que aunque no fuera la más perfecta del planeta _(bueno, para él si) _era hermosa, acorde a su cara. Su piel, tan blanca, tan lisa. Sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sus mechones de pelo rojo que caían por su frente. Sus facciones, su mirada, todo. Le gustaba poder admirar tan de cerca a la persona de la cual estaba enamorado.

Lily por su parte también miraba. Y admiraba. Nunca lo había reconocido, pero James Potter era perfecto físicamente hablando _(psicológicamente también, pero nunca admitiría eso, por nada del mundo) _Sus facciones masculinas, su voz grave, su pelo rebelde, su boca, sus dientes perfectamente alineados y todo eso _(mierda, Potter era algo así como Afrodita versión masculina)._

Y ahora que estaban tan cerca, por primera vez ponía atención a los ojos de James_ (no sabía en que momento las gafas habían resbalado, encontrándose tiradas en el pasto en ese momento, pero daba igual). _Podía incluso contar las manchitas negras que se encontraban en su iris. Su iris. Era de un perfecto color chocolate.

Y ya saben.

Lily es adicta.

- Eh James – dijo en un tono casi inaudible – que eres jodidamente perfecto – y mientras decía aquello se había acercado cada vez más a su boca _(si, era posible)_

- Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta Evans – y acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, se unieron en un beso. El mejor de sus vidas. Dulce y tierno al principio, apasionado después. Cargado de emociones y bueno, bastante largo.

Lamentablemente, el homo sapiens necesita oxígeno. Al separarse, se miraron, ambos sonrientes.

Desde ese momento, Lily se inclinó por un solo tipo de chocolate. Ese que solo poseía James Potter.

______________________________________________________________________

No es mucho de mi agrado pero bueno, soy nueva :) Por lo mismo me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, que me digan si sirvo o no para esto. Si es que alguien llega a leerlo claro.


End file.
